Happily Ever After
by GabrieltheTrickster
Summary: A romantic dinner and a moonlit stroll through the park in one of the most romantic cities on Earth.


**Author's Note**: Ok, first attempt at a m/f fic. Yes, I am used to writing m/m so this may be weird.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Glee, or any of the places I mention in here. The restaurant is not mine, I just needed someplace fancy.

**Warning: **There may or may not be any "M" rated things, although less likely. There is a good chance that a shirt may come off (YAY FINN SHIRTLESS!), but that's probably it.

A teenage couple walked slowly through Central Park. It was early summer and all of the trees were perfectly trimmed and the flowers were blooming in every shade of red, gold, pink and blue you could imagine. The tall, muscular brunette looked down at his girlfriend with large puppy dog eyes.

"Rachel, I wanted to say this earlier but I guess I was too nervous. I love you, Rachel."

Rachel looked at him with a smile. "I love you, too, Finn. I've always loved you." She stood on tip toes and kissed him, pressing her lips to his with such ferocity it left both of them breathless when they pulled away. Rachel took Finn's hand and began pulling him through the park.

Finn followed Rachel. He wanted to be with her forever. He already had everything he needed to make this right. He was accepted to NYU on a football scholarship, he was going to get a job and he really, truly loved her. He even had the romantic dinner reservations for tonight. He slowly walked with her back to the hotel their glee club was staying in for Nationals. He walked her to the girls' room and kissed her goodbye.

"Meet me in the lobby at 6:30 for dinner. I don't want to be late for our reservations," Finn said before kissing her again. He walked into the boys' room next door and fell backwards onto the bed he was sharing with his best friend, Puck.

"Have a nice date, Hudson?," Puck called to him from the desk across the room.

"Yeah. Rach and I are going out to dinner tonight and I have something really special planned for her tonight."

Puck gave Finn a questioning look before asking "What's so special about tonight, may I ask?"

"We are going to a romantic dinner at Le Bernardin and then I'm taking her into Central Park for a moonlit walk and then I have a surprise for her there." Finn smiled at the thought of what he had for her. It was definitely going to be a night they would _all_ remember for a very long time.

Finn and Rachel were eating dinner when Rachel suddenly gasped. Finn looked up, concerned, until Rachel whispered "It's her! Barbra Streisand! I have to say hello. If not for me then for Kurt. I mean, he'd kill me if I didn't." Before Finn could respond or stop her, Rachel was standing up.

"Miss Streisand, I'm Rachel Berry and I must say I'm a huge fan of your works. You're my idol, and I want to be like you when I grow older." Barbra looked at her, and then at Finn. "Well, Ms. Berry, I wish you the best of luck with your career. Are you kids here for the show choir competition?" They both nodded simultaneously. "Well, I wish your entire choir the best of luck and as for you, Ms. Berry, never stop dreaming." As she began to walk away she leaned into Rachel. "He's a keeper. Never let him go," she whispered before walking away.

Rachel sat down. "I just talked to Barbra Streisand. My life is now complete." She sat back down and continued eating her salad. It was the only thing on the menu that was vegan that didn't cost a fortune.

Finn paid the bill and the two teens walked outside. Finn looked up at the full moon which was casting a pale blue light over the city. He led her into Central Park and they walked under the moonlight. They were walking when Finn came to a stop on a bridge.

"This is the same bridge where I told you I loved you. Now, I want to show how much you really mean to me. He kneeled down on one knee in his suit and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, rectangular black velvet case. He looked down and fumbled with his shoelace while Rachel looked into the river below. He tapped her side for her attention.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I've been in love with you since the day we first sang together. I've never loved any person on this planet more than you and I never will. Rachel Berry, will you marry me?," he asked. He lifted the lid of the case to show a 24-karat gold ring with two small sapphires and a diamond placed in it. The inner lid said "Tiffany's Finest". Rachel was speechless.

"I…Finn…I….Yes. Finn Christopher Hudson, I accept. I love you more than the sun and the moon and the stars." She launched herself into his arms and kissed him. She held his lips against hers until she couldn't breathe anymore. She pulled out of the kiss reluctantly and smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger. "Quinn's going to strangle me. I hope you know that," she said to him, taking his hand. They began walking back to their hotel with long, slow steps. Neither of them wanted this night to end.

Finn and Rachel got back to their hotel rooms. They decided to tell everyone together. Luckily, it was still early and everyone was in the boys' room. Finn opened the door for them and they walked in to see a bunch of eager faces looking at them from all around the room. "So?" Puck asked. "How was it, Rachel? Was it as memorable as Finn said it would be?" Rachel bit her lip slightly before answering. "It was, Puck. In fact, I want to tell you all why it was so memorable." She lifter her hand to show the ring. "Finn and I are engaged. He just proposed to me, and I said yes!" She looked around at the expressions. They ranged from pure joy to pure hatred. Quinn could hate her all she wanted but sooner or later she had to face that Finn wanted her and not Quinn. When the awkward silence broke and people changed topics, they all decided to go to bed. Nationals was in the morning, after all.

**Time Skip**

It's finally here. The biggest day of a girl's life. The day she will forever remember as the happiest moment ever. Rachel Berry looked through the flap of her tent onto the patio that was serving as her chapel. She took a long, shaky breath. Mercedes, her Maid of Honor, was still trying to fit her silver, sequined shoe on her foot through her golden gown. "Rachel, relax. You look amazing, and Finn is going to love that dress." Rachel looked down. She was wearing a light gold/white dress with intricate beading down the front. It was strapless and had a sloping back. She sighed. "You're right, Mercedes. I just need to relax. It's hard to believe he proposed in May and now it's October and we are getting married. It's all happening so fast." Rachel sat down, taking great care not to damage the dress. Kurt had designed it personally for her to wear, and she was not about to rip it. Her bridesmaids came in, all dressed in red gowns. "Thank you all for doing this for me. I honestly have no idea what today would be without all of you here." She choked on the lump that had formed in her throat as she blinked back tears. She could hear the voices outside and knew it was almost time. Her dads walked into the tent and smiled at her. She silently took their arms and waited for her precession to move ahead of her. Mercedes gave her one last thumbs up before making her entrance. Rachel heard the tell tale notes of her entrance song. She had chosen "Faithfully" by Journey because it was one of the best duets she had ever sung with Finn. She looked at all the faces of her teachers, neighbors, classmates and even her birth mother had showed up. This sparked a pang of guilt in Rachel because her mother had never been part of the planning.

Rachel reached the altar and her dads handed her off to Finn. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She could see Jesse standing behind Finn as an usher. She took a deep breath and fought the urge to smack him upside the head. Kurt was beaming at her from the Best Man spot and she smiled back. She refocused on the priests they had hired to marry them. They had the Catholic priest and the Jewish rabbi to officiate their vows in both Catholicism and Judaism. When all the vows had been read, both leaders pronounced them man and wife. Finn lifted Rachel slightly and pressed their lips together and for a moment, they were back on the bridge in the moonlight. When they opened their eyes, they were still looking right at each other. "I love you, Rachel Hudson" whispered Finn. Rachel smiled. "I love you too, Finn Hudson." They kissed again before taking each others' hands. As they walked down the aisle hand in hand, they realized that they would have a long, happy life together. Forever and ever.


End file.
